Sakura's Concert Tickets
by Sonata-Time-Nocturne-Flare-Aoi
Summary: Complete! Sakura gets two tickets to the greatest teen rockgroup concert in the world, but she needs someone to go with her. Her quest to find another hopeful takes her around the world. Beware the craziness that ensues. Rated T for violence.
1. Sakura and Karin

**Sakura's Concert Tickets**

**By: **Master Jin Sonata

**Genre: **Humor

**Written: **September 2006

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Capcom, Street Fighter or the cute Shoto-girl Sakura!

* * *

**Chapter 1: Sakura and Karin**

It was the day before the concert, and Sakura was determined to get the best seats in the house. As she hurried down the street of her neighborhood at 100 miles per hour toward the city's Ticket Office, a white, long limousine drove up beside her. The back window rolled down, revealing Karin, one of her rivals inside, pointing and laughing at her.

"**Hahaha, poor Sakura has to travel on foot to get where she wants! It's too bad that I'll beat you to the Ticket Office and get those concert tickets before you d—" **she taunted, before her limousine suddenly got run over by Sodom's semi-truck. Sakura shrugged and continued her way into the city. When she finally saw the Ticket Office in sight, she sped up even faster, leaving a trail of fire behind her in all the excitement.

"**Almost there!"** she squealed, before something flew past her and hovered over the Ticket Office from above. It was Karin's helicopter. Karin zipped down the rope and landed in front of the ticket window.

"**Two of the best seats in the house, loser,"** Karin demanded to the ticket master as she reached for her money.

"**Oh no you don't!"** Sakura fumed as she caught up to Karin and head-butted her out of the way, casing Karin to crash into a nearby junk-alley.

"**I'll take the tickets!"** Sakura gleamed as she picked up and shoved the $1,00,000 bill at the ticket master, _(the money which that fell out of Karin's pocket when Sakura knocked her out of the way)_, then claimed her two tickets.

Karin stomped out of the alley and grabbed Sakura by the collar.

"**You little twit! And just WHO are you going to take with you to the concert anyway?"** Karin yelled at her.

"**You know, I never really thought about it. I guess I could bring along a friend!"** Sakura said, giving Karin a cheesy smile.

"**Good, cause I'm going with you whether you like it or not!"** Karin said to her in a threatening tone.

"**Okay! See you tomorrow night!"** Sakura said as she happily skipped away.

"**Excellent!"** Karin said in an evil tone, before a large black shadow covered the area where she stood.

"**OH CRAP!"** Karin looked up and screamed as the helicopter she was flying suddenly crashed down on top of her in a huge explosion.

Sakura stopped and looked back at the wreckage.

"**Oh well, looks like I'll have to find someone else to go with me. I'll go see what Ken's doing,"** she said, singing a happy tune as she made off on her way.


	2. Sakura and Ken

**Chapter 2**

Sakura was in a rush to find someone who would go with her to the concert. Her next stop would be America to see Ken, so she stole a speedboat and sped across the ocean, barreling through Hawaii cutting it clear in half, before crashing onto the mainland. After regaining consciousness, she headed toward the beaches.

_Sometime Later…_

"**Ah, what an awesome day to catch some rays,"** Ken said, as he set up his spot in the middle of the beach. He pulled out a bottle of lotion and slathered it all over his body until he glowed like a light bulb. He stepped out of his spot and began walking toward the area with all the dumbbells and weights were. But before he got there, he was suddenly bombarded by a bunch of sexy girls who wanted his autograph.

"**Whoa now, there's enough of me for everybody!"** he said in a macho voice.

"**Not if I have anything to say about it!"** came Sakura's voice from the back of the crowd.

"**Huh?"** Ken said as he witnessed Sakura knock away all the girls around Ken until they were scattered across the beach in a daze. Sakura screeched to a halt in front of Ken and wrapped herself around him in a big hug.

"**Hiya Ken! Wanna go to a concert with me? I've got an extra ticket!"** she said gleefully, hugging Ken to the point where he couldn't breath.

"**What….in the….world…?"** Ken managed to sputter, as he tried to pry her off of him, but failed miserably.

Just then, someone approached Ken from behind.

It was his fiancée, Eliza.

"**AND WHAT THE HELL IS THIS I SEE?"** Eliza fumed as she effortlessly tossed Sakura away from him and grabbed him by the shorts, giving him a wedgie in the process. **"GETTING SNUGGLY WITH OTHER GIRLS I SEE!"**

**"No wait, Eliza! I can explain! This girl just…!"**

"**SHOVE IT!"** Eliza yelled in anger, as she punched Ken clear into outer space, causing him to crash into the moon. Eliza then stomped off the beach in a huff.

Sakura got up and shook her head.

"**Aw, looks like Ken won't be able to go with me,"** she said, on the verge of crying, before suddenly becoming excited again. **"I know! I'll go see if Balrog in Las Vegas can come!"**

Without hesitation, she ran over to the beach's parking lot and jumped in Eliza's car before she could get in, and sped off to Nevada, not paying attention to Eliza's long chains of profanity from behind.

_The crazy adventure continues soon! Please review this Chapter! _


	3. Sakura and Balrog

**Chapter 3: Sakura and Balrog**

A few hours later, Sakura had arrived in Las Vegas. After being pulled over by police for underage driving, she beat up the cop and arrived in the 'City That Never Sleeps' in a police car. After skidding into Caesars Palace and crashing into the main lobby, she got out and hurried into the event arena.

"**Oh Mr. Balrog! Where are you!"** she yelled out as she wandered down the dark isles of the arena.

"**Keep your voice down and have a seat!"** said an usher, who stopped Sakura and threw her in one of the seats in front. Then, a spotlight appeared in the middle of the arena, revealing a boxing ring. The announcer then came on the mic.

**"Ladies and gentlemen! Welcome to the fight of the century! In this corner, the challenger to this years match, Mike Tyson!"**

Mike Tyson stepped into the ring as the crowds booed at him.

**"And in the other corner, our returning champion, Balrog!"**

The crowds cheered as Balrog made his entrance and faced Mike Tyson, ready to fight.

"**Ooh, ooh! Hey Mr. Balrog!!!"** Sakura shouted, but the others in the crowded arena drowned her voice out.

"**Fight!"** yelled the announcer, as the two boxers began fighting. Seconds after the fight started, Balrog had performed his Raging Buffalo attack, and punched out Tyson in an instant.

"**Wimps! Is there anyone man enough to face me?"** Balrog shouted to the masses.

"**Ooh, ooh! Pick me, pick me! I'll fight you!"** Sakura yelled out, jumping up and down in her seat.

"**Here! Get up there then!"** the same usher said, annoyed, grabbing Sakura and tossing her onto the ring.

**"And we have a new challenger folks! Let the match begin!"**

**DING! **

"**Come on, sand-bag!"** Balrog taunted as he began sizing up Sakura.

"**Uuuuuuh, I'll make you a deal! If I beat you, you have to come with me to this cool concert! Deal?"** she said with a cheesy smile.

"**Forget it little girl! I ain't going to no stupid concert!"** Balrog responded.

"**WHAT?!?!"** Sakura said angrily, as she proceeded to jump Balrog and pound his face into pudding, ending with an ear-bite ala Tyson. Balrog was dazed after the brawl.

"**And we have a new champion!"** the announcer exclaimed, raising Sakura's arm into the air while the audience cheered.

"_Dang, now I gotta find someone else. I know! I'll go to the American Air Force Base and ask Guile!"_

And before the announcer awarded her with her prize money, she was gone.

**Next: Sakura and Guile! Coming Soon.**

_Please review!_


	4. Sakura and Guile

**Chapter 4: Sakura and Guile**

Sakura had arrived at the American Air Force Base on the country's east coast via hitching a ride in the back of a military supply truck.

**"Wow, there sure are a lot of armed soldiers here. I need me a disguise…"**

Once the truck entered the base's main gates, she slipped out and snuck into a nearby warehouse to change clothes.

Later, Guile had his team lined up outside on the runway for a mission briefing. Sakura slipped in from the back and got in line, wearing a uniform 3-sizes too big.

"**Men! The time has come for us to launch an attack on Shadowloo's secret base in Thailand, and capture the corrupt warlord M. Bison,"** he spoke pacing back and fourth in front of his soldiers. **"This mission will be the greatest yet, so show the world the power of the Air Force and bring the villainous Bison to justice! Is that clear?"**

"**Sir yes sir!"** the soldiers repeated in unison, except Sakura, who responded a few seconds too late. Guile looked at the funny-looking soldier from the corner of his eye, and then proceeded to walk toward her in suspicion.

"**Any questions… men?"** Guile continued, stopping in front of her, arms crossed.

"**Um…yeah! Wanna come to a cool concert with me?"** Sakura said with a cheerful tone.

"**I thought something wasn't right here…"** Guile said angrily. He performed his trademark 'Flash Kick' just inches from her, causing the wind from the attack to blow off her uniform, exposing her true identity.

"**Sakura! What in the hell are you doing here? How did you get past security?!"** he demanded, lifting Sakura up to him at eye level.

"**C'mon, you know you wanna go!"** Sakura insisted, completely ignoring what Guile just said.

"**I didn't want to do this, but I'm placing you under military arrest for trespassing on government property,"** Guile said, shaking his head.

"**Eep!"** Sakura yelped, biting Guile's nose, forcing him to let go of her. She made a break for it running under Guile's jet plane.

"**Get back here! SONIC BOOM!"** Guile shouted, whipping his arms together creating a spinning projectile flying toward the hyper schoolgirl.

Sakura dove out of the way just before it made contact with her, causing it to impact on the front wheel of the jet, blowing it out instead. The jet then tipped over on its side and crashed on top of the General's Office.

"**WILLIAM GUILE! MY OFFICE, NOW!!!!"** the head General yelled furiously from under what was left of his office under the wreckage.

This gave Sakura enough time to make her escape during the incident. She hopped into a nearby jet and flew off towards Spain, just narrowly missing the gunfire from the base trying to shoot her down.

"_Why won't anyone come to the concert with me? I know! Vega may want to come!"_ she thought, as she proceeded to fly to her next destination.

_**Next: Sakura & Vega**: Coming Soon!_


	5. Sakura and Vega

**Chapter 5: Sakura & Vega**

Sakura landed Guile's jet in a bay just outside of Spain.

"**Wow, for once I didn't crash into anything,"** she said, as she climbed out and swam to shore.

**Meanwhile…**

Vega was walking down the hall of his extravagant Spanish mansion. He stopped and turned to a mirror that hung between a bloom of roses and vines.

"**Mirror mirror on the wall, who's the most beautiful man of all?"** he said in a sexy voice.

"**It certainly isn't you!"** said Sakura, as she climbed inside his mansion through a nearby window.

Vega scoffed and turned towards her.

"**Who asked you, little girl? And what are you doing in my beautiful home anyways?"** he questioned her.

"**I wanted to know if you would come to a concert with me!"** she asked, hopping up and down in hopes he would say yes.

"**Little girl, I do not go to public concerts where there are filthy people around. I arrange for my own private entertainment. And before you go and do something destructive like you have done to the other Street Fighters, I have a little parting gift for you,"** Vega said with a grin.

"**Huh? How do you know of the stuff I did earlier today?"** she asked curiously, cocking her head to the side.

"**It's in the newspaper,"** he said, rolling his eyes. **"Now, good bye, little girl,"** Vega said, and he pushed a button on his mirror. A giant cage with a large, black bull with extra sharp horns was lowered from the ceiling. The cage door opened as Vega threw a bright-red poncho over Sakura.

"**Uh oh…"** Sakura said nervously, as the bull cried out furiously and began charging toward her. Sakura threw her hands up in the air and ran as the bull chased her all over Vega's mansion, through the kitchen, his bedroom, his indoor rose garden, his self-portrait gallery, and so forth.

"**I've gotta stop that bull!"** Sakura said, as she ran faster to get a lead from the bull. She eventually got a safe distance from the bull before turning towards it. **"Maybe this will work!"** she said, charging up her ki.

"**SHINKU HADOKEN!"** she yelled, firing a large energy ball at the bull, which unfortunately nullified on impact, not phasing the bull at all.

"**Ack!"** she screamed, as the chase resumed. Eventually the chase brought them both back in the same hallway where Vega was.

"**What?!"** Vega said, as Sakura ran past Vega, taking off and tossing the red poncho on him. The bull saw his new target and head-butted Vega out the same window Sakura climbed in from.

"**YEEEOOOWWW!!!"** Vega yelled, crashing down the side of his mansion, before landing in his outdoor thorny rose garden. The bull turned and happily trotted out of the hallway with satisfaction

"**Whew, that was close. Oh well, time to see if someone else can go w…"** she started, before the doors of the hall busted open, showing a very busted-up Vega, with his mask and claw equipped.

"**You…You've made me ugly! Now I have to wear this mask! Now DIE!"** he growled, diving towards Sakura for the kill.

"**We'll see about that! SHINKU HADUKEN!"** she yelled, shooting another blast of energy from her hands.

"**YEEEEOOOWWW!!!"** Vega yelled again, as the blast hit him, sending him flying out the same window and crashing on top of his antique limo. Sakura peeked out the window to check up on him.

"**Wow, what a weirdo. Oh time to pay Zangief a visit in Russia,"** she said, making her way out of the mansion and back to Guile's jet.

_**Next: Sakura & Zangief, coming soon!**_


	6. Sakura and Zangief

_Authors note: Thank you everyone for the reviews, glad you like the story so far! _

**Chapter 6: Sakura & Zangief**

As Sakura neared Russia, an unexpected snowstorm engulfed her as she tried to land the jet. Instead she crashed into St. Basil's Cathedral.

"**Heheh, guess my no-crashing record was short-lived…"** she said, as she stumbled out of the jet.

After running away from the angry mob of clerics in the Cathedral, Sakura made her way into the barren snowfields to Zangief's favorite training spot.

**Several Minutes Later**

"**Grrr! You think you stronger than Zangief?"** the Russian wrester said, as he had a grizzly bear in a grapple hold. The bear retaliated by slashing back at Zangief, but he countered with a slam-throw onto the snow. The bear lay on the ground dazed.

"**Ha! This bear-wrestling training is fun!"** the wrestler said, flexing his huge muscles.

Then, another bear in the distance began approaching him.

"**The more the merrier!"** Zangief said with a hearty laugh, as he advanced to meet up with the bear face to face. When the two stopped in front of each other, Zangief cracked his knuckles.

"**Let's wrestle!"** he said, getting into position, ready to strike.

"**Ew! I don't know what wrestling is, but it sounds gross, Mr. Sweaty!"** said a voice from underneath the bear's pelt.

"**What? A talking bear?"** Zangief said, raising an eyebrow. He grabbed the pelt and threw it off to the side, revealing Sakura who was snuggly warm beneath it before he removed it off of her.

"**Hiya Zan-beef!"** she said with an innocent look.

"**Zan…beef?"** the wrestler said, before laughing hard. **"What is a little girl like you doing out in Zangief's territory? Are you here to wrestle me?"** he asked.

"**I said no way!"** she repeated, sticking out her tongue. **"I just wanted to see if you would go to a concert with me! I got an extra ticket!"** she said, trying to sound persuasive.

"**Concert? Very well, but here's the deal. We wrestle, and if you win, we go to concert, but if I win…"** he started.

"…**Then we still go!"** piped Sakura, jumping up and down.

A sweat drop appeared over Zangief's forehead. **"Let's just get started,"** he said, getting into ready position.

"**Okay!"** Sakura said, as she ran up and kicked Zangief in the shin without hesitation.

"**YEOW!"** yelled the wrestler, clenching his shin. "**That's not how you wrestle, you're supposed to grab something!"** Zangief explained, gritting his teeth.

"**Ooooohhh…If you say so!"** Sakura responded, as she instantaneously grabbed a chunk of Zangief's chest-hair and ripped it off.

"**AAAAAUUUUGH!!!"** Zanief bellowed, now clenching is the now bare-red area of his chest. **"That's it, little girl! Time for you to feel the power of my Super Pile-Driver attack!"**

Without warning, Zangief grabbed Sakura and flipped her upside down. He then jumped several feet in the air and began spinning toward the ground at blinding speeds.

**WHAM!**

"**UGH!!! What in the…"** Zangief sputtered, as he and Sakura somehow switched positions, with Sakura now being the one who slammed Zangief headfirst into the ground. The wrestler then passed out with a daze soon after.

"**Aw man, I was so close!"** she said, on the verge of weeping. **"I'm running out of buddies to ask…WAIT! Maybe I can get M. Bison to go with me!"** she said ecstatically, as she spotted a nearby bear and hopped on its back, and forced it to 'giddy-up' as if it where a horse. Next stop: M. Bison's secret base in Thailand.

**Next: Sakura and M. Bison: Coming soon!**


	7. Sakura and M Bison

**Chapter 7: Sakura & M. Bison**

Sakura hopped off the bear after riding it for 800 miles. She was in the jungles of Thailand. She looked for any signs for M. Bison's fortress.

"**Hmm…I wonder where his fortress is…"** Sakura wandered, before stepping onto some loose brush and leaves, causing her to fall into a deep hole.

"**WAAAAHHHH!!!"** she yelled as she fell several feet before landing in a barred-prison cell deep underground. She got up and surveyed her surroundings. **"Well, at least I found it…"** Sakura mumbled, shaking at the bars trying to get out.

Just then, a large TV monitor on the wall in front of her turned on, showing M. Bison in his control room.

"**Muahahahahah! You fell right into my trap! Now soon, Sakura, you will soon be destroyed for messing with my subordinates!"** Bison said with an evil tone.

"**M. Bison!"** Sakura said gleefully, but her expression changed suddenly. **"Wait…what are you talking about?"** she asked, scratching her head.

"**Don't play dumb! You've trashed all of my men along the way here: Vega, Balrog, and Zangief!"** Bison informed her.

"**Oooooh….well I offered them to go with me to a concert but they all declined! What else would you want me to do?"** she explained.

"**For starters, you're going to stay in that cell until my Psycho Ray is complete, then I'll destroy you, destroy you until you are dead! Muahahahaha!" **Bison laughed, before the TV monitor shut itself off. Sakura flopped down on the ground and rested her hand on her chin.

"**Now what…"** Sakura whined, before someone approached her cell.

"**Hey, quiet down in there!"** said a fat, ugly security guard who stopped in front of her cell.

That's when Sakura got a brilliant idea.

"**Hey, Mr. Security guard!"** Sakura said to him.

"**What is it?"** the guard responded.

"**You want some of this?"** Sakura said as she slowly started lifting up her skirt. The security guard's eyes lit up immediately.

"**DO I?!?!"** the guard cheered, licking his lips, he unlocked the cell and rushed in to her.

They last thing that was heard was the sound of a barrage of punches and kicks upon the suckered security guard

**In M. Bison's Control Room…**

"**Give me a status report on my Psycho Ray,"** Bison commanded to one of his guards.

"**Psycho Ray 100 complete, sir,"** one of his guards responded.

"**Good, now bring me Sakura!"** Bison ordered.

"**Coffee?"** said a voice from behind him.

"**Oh yes, thank you…" **Bison said as he turned around, only to jump back in shock to see Sakura standing there.

"**What the hell?!!? How did you get out of that prison cell?"** he demanded.

"**Seduced one of your guards! So you wanna go to a concert with me, pleeeeeeaaaaaaaaassssssseeeeee!"** Sakura said with a smile.

"**No! No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, NO! I am not going to end up like the others! PSYCHO CRUSHER!!!"** Bison announced, flying toward Sakura filled with Psycho energy.

"**Eeeeeek!"** Sakura yelled, running out of the control run and out the hallway.

After running down several underground corridors, she skids to a halt when she saw a large red button on the side of the wall.

"**Ooo, what does this button do?"** she wondered, skipping up to it and pressing it.

M. Bison, who was not to far from her, came flying around the corner toward her.

"**Muahaha!!! You're dead!"** he yelled, before the wall opened up behind Sakura, revealing a huge-ass laser ray. It shot out a long beam in which Sakura dodged, hitting M. Bison instead.

"**ARRRGH!!!!"** M. Bison yelled, before getting blown up along with most of the rest of the fortress, which started caving in.

"**I gotta get outta here!"** Sakura yelled, continuing down the crumbling corridors until she found an exit.

**KABLAM!!!!**

M. Bison's underground fortress was destroyed, and from amidst the explosion came Sakura, who flew out the area high into the air.

The next place she would land was the wastelands of Japan.

_Coming Soon: Sakura, Ryu, and Sagat!_


	8. Sakura, Ryu, annd Sagat

**Chapter 8: Sakura, Ryu, and Sagat**

"**Wooaaahhh!!!!"** yelled Sakura as she landed in a large pond with a splash. When she emerged and shook the water off of her, she saw that she was near a small rural village near a temple.

"**Am I back in Japan?"** she wondered, walking toward the village's square.

"**Tiger Shot!!!!"** yelled a familiar voice from around the corner. When Sakura peeked around to see who was there, she yelped and jumped back as a large projectile structed the building next to her. She re-emerged and saw Ryu and Sagat battling each other.

"**RYU!!!!"** she squealed with excitement as she zoomed toward her idol.

"**Now take this, Ryu: Tiger Genoci—whooaaaa!!!!"** yelled Sagat, as he was knocked over by Sakura as she screeched to a halt in front of Ryu.

"**Sakura?! What are you doing here? Can't you see were in a middle of a battle?"** Ryu said to her, not all to happy about the battle being interuptupted.

"**Yeah but I wanted to ask if you wanted t--"** she started, before she was grabbed by Sagat and lifted off of the ground.

"**You brat, get out of here until our fight is finished!"** Sagat said to her angrily, before tossing her away. **"Now where were w—"** he began to say, but was suddenly kicked in the butt by Sakura, sending Sagat flying toward a house and crashing head first into its front door.

"**Sakura…where did all that energy come from?!"** said a pretty amazed Ryu.

**"Well, its all about youth! So, like I was saying, do you wanna go to a co—"** Sakura tried to say again, but was kicked away like a football by a pretty pissed-off Sagat.

"**And stay out!!!!"** he yelled, turning back to Ryu once again. Suddenly, someone tapped Sagat on the back.

"**What now?"** Sagat said angrily, his face turning beet-red as he spun around.

"**SHINKUU HADOKEN!!!!"**

"**Waaaarrrgh!!!!!"** yelled Sagat as he was blasted away by Sakura's projectile, landing in a pile horse-dung next to a fenced area. He laid there dazed as smoke sizzled off of his chest. Ryu went to take a look, and saw that Sakura had left a second scar on Sagat's chest, it now looking like an 'X'

Sakura brushed her hands and once again approached Ryu.

"**So you wanna come to a concert with me?"** she asked Ryu, giving him a puppy-dog look.

"**Well…I guess I could use a little break from my journey…"** Ryu said, scratching his head.

"**Yyyyyyyyyeeeeeeeeeeeessssssssss!!!!"** Sakura cheered as she immediately grabbed Ryu and began speeding off down the village road on their way back to Sakura's home town.

Sakura had finally found someone to go with her to the concert, but she has one big surprise waiting for her there!

_**Coming soon: Final Chapter: The Concert.**_


	9. The Concert

**Final Chapter: The Concert**

Sakura and Ryu had made it back into her hometown just in time for the concert-hall's doors to open. Rushing through the city streets crowded with fans, she rushed and shoved her way until she made it to the main entrance.

"**We've made it!!"** Sakura cheered happily as the ticket-master approached the crowd.

"**Please have your tickets ready,"** the ticket-master addressed the crowd.

Sakura bent over and took of her shoe to retrieve the tickets she had stored away.

But there was a slight problem…

"**MY TICKETS!!! WHERE ARE MY TICKETS??!?!?!"**

Sakura franticly checked all over her for the tickets she held on for so long.

She found nothing,

"**Noooooo! This can't be happening…"** Sakura said, ready to cry.

"**Don't cry, Sakura, I'm sure we'll find them somewhere nearby,"** Ryu said in hopes to comfort her.

"**You looking for these?"** came a voice from above them.

It was M. Bison, holding a pair of tickets in his hand.

"**What?! Bison?!"** Ryu said, getting into fighting position. **"What are you doing he-" **he began to say, before Sakura slid in front of him and interrupted, glaring up at Bison.

"**Gimmie my tickets you meanie!!!"** Sakura said angrily.

"**Forget it! After you trashed my underground base, I barely escaped with my life. Later, I found that you had dropped your tickets just outside my complex. Now you'll never see that concert now!"** Bison responded, taunting her by dangling the tickets in front of him.

"**You wanna bet?**" Sakura warned him, charging up to hurl a fireball at him.

"**You want to risk blowing up your tickets? Fine by me. But if you want them that badly, just try to get them!"** Bison said laughing, flying off over the concert hall and ducking into an open window on the roof.

"**Let's go Ryu!"** Sakura said angrily as she grabbed his hand and dragged him to the main doors. With a mighty blow she kicked down the doors and soon they were on their way inside, Sakura ignoring the shouts from the security from outside.

**Inside The Concert Hall**

Inside, both Ryu and Sakura made their way through the dark, empty corridors of the building.

"**Where could he have gone?"** Ryu asked, on the lookout for anything suspicious.

Suddenly, a large bulking figure crashed through the wall at the opposite end of the corridor.

It was Zangief.

"**I demand a rematch little girl!!!"** Zangief fumed angrily as he began charging like bull towards the two at blinding speeds.

"**Eep!!!"** yelled Sakura, as she and Ryu dove out of the way. They made a break for it down the opposite direction of the hall and eventually came to an intersection. They could go either left, right, or straight ahead.

"**Let's go left!"** Ryu suggested, making his way down the hallway.

Another man's voice then came from that direction.

"_I see someone! Ready…Aim…Fire!!!!!" _

**BLAM BLAM BLAM BLAM BLAM BLAM BLAM BLAM BLAM BLAM BLAM BLAM BLAM BLAM BLAM BLAM BLAM BLAM BLAM BLAM BLAM BLAM BLAM BLAM BLAM BLAM BLAM BLAM BLAM BLAM BLAM BLAM BLAM BLAM BLAM BLAM BLAM BLAM BLAM BLAM BLAM BLAM BLAM BLAM BLAM!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Multiply shots of gunfire echoed the halls a Ryu hastily ran back to the intersection, stopping before Sakura, panting heavily.

"**What happened?"** she asked.

"**It's Guile!!! He's got dozens of military personnel with guns on our pursuit!!!"** Ryu responded, showing Sakura his karate gi, which now housed several holes from shots that barely missed him.

"**Then we'll try going right!!!"** Sakura suggested, heading down the corridor off to the right.

Again, another familiar voice was heard in that direction.

"_Time for Round 2, sand-bag!!!"_

Several punches noises followed by the sound of several objects breaking and shattering ensue before Sakura retreated back to the intersection.

"**What happened?!"** Ryu asked.

"**It's Balrog, and he looks pissed!!!"** Sakura said cringing; rubbing her sore gut from one of Balrog's many punches.

"**Then we can only go straight ahead!"** Ryu said.

Before they could move, the sound of menacing laughter was heard directly above them on the ceiling.

"**Heeheeheehee!!! Time to destroy the ugly duo and redeem myself from failure of disposing of you before!"** Vega hissed, hanging onto a chandelier. He then dove down and performed his signature swan-dive attack.

"**RUN!!!"** Ryu yelled, him this time grabbing Sakura and dragging them into the next open hallway. Zangief, Balrog, Guile and his troops, and Vega were all not too far behind them.

**Main Concert Arena**

Sakura and Ryu had now entered the main area of the building. The well-lighted circular stadium-like arena was set before them.

"**What do we do now?"** Sakura asked while she looked around the area.

"**How about recruiting some help?"**

Ryu and Sakura turned around to see Ken Masters walking up the stairs toward them.

"**Ken?! Are you after Sakura too?"** Ryu asked his lifetime pal.

"**Not really. Though I'm still angry with her for that mix-up between me and my fiancée Eliza, I decided to help you guys out of here instead and deal with her later,"** Ken explained.

"**Good, because we're surrounded by nearly ever other Street Fighter around!"** Ryu responded.

"**There they are!!!"** yelled a female voice from across the arena.

Karin had returned, and she had brought perusing Street Fighters to their location.

"**Get ready for the pain, Sakura!"** Karin yelled as she led the others toward them.

"**Quick, there's an exit over there!"** Ken pointed out, leading the two toward an open side-exit.

But wouldn't you know that another figure steps in and blocks their path.

"**Sagat?!??!"** Ken, Ryu, and Sakura yelled simultaneously.

"**It's game-over, Sakura, and especially for you Ryu, for taking off before we could finish our fight,"** Sagat said, closing the door behind him shut.

Within seconds, Guile and his troops, Zangief, Vega, Karin, and Balrog had them surrounded. M. Bison appeared shortly after, descending from above into position.

"**Any last words?"** Bison said with an evil grin.

All three of them gulped.

"**I guess we fight our we through,"** Ryu said as he, Ken, and Sakura all got into fighting position. Both sides were about to wage total war, when a voice was spoken over the arena's main speakers.

"_**OPEN THE DOORS AND LET THE FANS RAIN-IN!!!"**_

At that moment, ever door in the arena flew open as thousands of cheering began pouring in and taking their seats. Shortly after, a bouncer walked toward the group of Street Fighters.

"**Let's me see your tickets,"** the bouncer demanded, snagging the tickets out of Bison's hand. **"There's only two here. Who's paying for the rest?"**

"**Hey, don't butt-in! We are about to fight here!"** Bison snapped back at the bouncer, but the bouncer snacked Bison upside the head with his flashlight.

"**I need to see some tickets or ticket money or I'll call the cops and have you all placed under arrest,"** the bouncer warned.

"**Well…I…um…could pay for everyone's tickets….I think,"** Ken said, reaching into his gi and pulling out a big wad of cash. The bouncer snatched the cash in an instant.

"**Now sit-down!!!"** the bouncer yelled, kicking all of the Street Fighters and soldiers into the front-row seats of the arena.

Sakura, Ken, and Ryu sat in the middle of the row as everyone else sat on either side of them, glaring at Sakura menacingly.

"**Well, at least we get to see the concert!"** Sakura said with a cheesy smile.

"**Once this stupid concert is over, we're kicking your ass, commando style!"** Guile warned her, cracking his knuckles.

Sakura gulped as Ryu and Ken both sunk in their seats with uneasiness.

Minutes later, all of the lights in the crowded arena turned off and a spotlight appeared on stage. A man walked on stage and spoke into the microphone.

"_**LADIES AND GENTLEMEN AND FANS ALIKE! WE REGRET TO INFORM YOU ALL THAT THE FAMOUS TEEN ROCK-GROUP'S PERFORMANCE YOU ALL CAME TO SEE HAS BEEN CANCELED!!!"**_

"**WWWWWWHHHHHHAAAATTTTT?!?!!?!?"** Sakura stood yelling, along with the rest of the arena.

"_**INSTEAD, WE BRING TO YOU THE WONDERFUL SINGING TALENT EXTRAORDINAIRE: DAN HIBIKI, AS HE SINGS HIS FAMOUS COUNTY WESTERN BALLADS!!!"**_

"**DAN HIBIKI?!?!?!!?!?!?!?!?"** everyone in the arena, including all of the other Street Fighters yelled angrily in unison as Dan in an ugly pink cowboy outfit came strutting on stage and began singing horribly-renditioned Country songs.

Sakura became very angry when she saw this. She began charging her ki rapidly to levels only seen in Akuma.

"**After all that work to get someone to go with me to this concert, I get THIS instead??!!?!?"** she yelled angrily, ready to jump the railings and attack Dan on stage, but was pulled back by Ryu.

"**We all hate Dan's singing too, and we are not going to be subjected to this,"** Ryu told Sakura.

"**I'd rather you kick our ass again then sit and listen to this trash!"** Sagat added.

"**Let's get him together, Sakura!"** Karin followed up.

"**Temporary truce?"** Bison said to Sakura, who nodded in agreement.

The last thing the cameras in the arena aired was Dan's girly screams as all of the Street Fighters jumping over the railing and attacking Dan on stage, followed by everyone else in the place.

**The End!**

* * *

**So what did you think?**

**Please review, and thank you for reading Sakura's Concert Tickets!**

**Read the next installment of the Sakura Series: Sakura's Shoto Fan Club, already up!**


End file.
